By Myself
by KouenTaisa
Summary: The second installment in the trilogy. Sequel to Call Me, Call Me. Sometimes, we think that we need to be alone. Other times, we just know.


**Author:** For all those who read _Call Me, Call Me_, here is what you have been waiting for. _By Myself_ is the second part of the trilogy, so get on the ball and read this too!!**  
**

**By Myself**

Sometimes, we think that we need to be alone. Other times, we just know. Spike had figured that after Julia, he could be alone. The thought never bothered him. It was something that he had come to accept, and then... there was Faye Valentine. The vixen, comrade, and rival who had almost swept him off his feet. Almost.

Every chance of something between them had been thrown away, not just once, but twice. He had left her with the better man. She had married Adam Black, not him. Faye loved the man, at least enough to marry him. So he had let her go. Now, almost four years later, he was paying another visit to Venus.

You could call it nostalgia, or just plain insanity, but he had to come. He wouldn't get too close, he never did. Just a glimpse to remind himself that this was no dream. Of course, Jet just thought him mad. In a way, he agreed. A man had to be mad to torture himself this way, but Spike didn't care. To live without seeing her was just like trying to breathe in water. He would be trying to down himself on purpose that way. A smirk passed over his features, only lasting for an instant though.

"Hey Spike."

The bounty cursed softly as Jet's voice interrupted his thoughts. Of course, he had expected nothing less.

"What's up, Jet?" he turned on the video feed in the Swordfish II. Jet's face appeared, and he could see Edward bouncing around in the background.

"Ed found you a bounty. A small fry on Jupiter."

"A small fry? Then why-"

"We need the money, Spike. Just do it!" with that, Jet cut off the comlink. Spike glared, so close and yet so far from his destination... and with that, he headed back to the Bebop.

----

The Blood Rose was a dark hangout, or more so a bar, on Saturn. Spike had only been here once before, a very long time ago. Since Jet was spending the day working on the Bebop, he had decided to go out for some fun. So now, he was sitting in the back of the Blood Rose, downing whiskey like it was air.

He never even heard the sound of the door opening, or even the clacking of the boots over the shitty jukebox. In fact, he was completely surprised when his latest glass of whiskey disappeared from the table. Spike looked up, just in time to see the last person he ever expected to be here down the drink with a smirk.

A wave of surprised rushed over him in that moment. Faye was _here_, with him, in the Blood Rose. This was definately the last thing that he had expected to happen. The smirk never faded from her face as she took the seat opposite him. For awhile, neither of them spoke. The bartender continued to bring the drinks, and as such, they continued to down them.

The day soon faded to night around them. The usual Spike was still speechless, but the same could not be said for the drunken Spike. He was carefree, and let the words flow from his mouth like a waterfall. Faye just listened to his rambling, the smirk fading more with every drink.

It seemed so much like their last reunion. but it wasn't. She was married now. Try as he might though, he was still unable to thrust the images from their last reunion out of his mind. With that, he leaned forward over the table, their lips colliding together in a bruising kiss. Right then, in that moment, every feeling came rushing back.

----

Regret. How can such a small word carry so much weight? Regret can weigh you down more than any weight... more than any other emotion in the known universe. As Faye laid in the bed with a sleeping Spike, she had to wonder. Did she regret anything? Thinking about it, she knew better. Every moment with Spike, good or bad, was not something to be regretted.

Before her thoughts could progress any further, he started to wake, or so she thought. Spike shifted in his sleep, but fortunately, he didn't wake up. Sseeing her chance and taking it, Faye slipped out of his arms and reached for her clothes.

----

Spike slowly stared to wake up, reaching out for Faye as the afternoon sun shone into the dingy hotel room. He paused, however, when his hand landed on the cold bed. Pushing himself up, he searched the room for her presence, but only his clothes and a note on the nightstand remained.

Mismatched eyes were dark with sleep as he reached over, gently taking the paper in hand. A sad sort of smile crossed over his features as he put it down, unable to tear his eyes away from the last lines. Eventually, he dressed and left the hotel with the letter in his pocket. As he ventured toward the Swordfish II, his hand brushing agains the paper, he finally realized that he was all alone once again.


End file.
